


He Might Have Drilled A Hole In The Wall

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-erotic dreams, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Tom knows Loki’s fate. And he won’t let it happen without saying goodbye to Chris.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 37





	He Might Have Drilled A Hole In The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Chris and Tom’s friendship. Even as mortal enemies, you can see the chemistry on screen.
> 
> The title and main inspiration is a real panel conversation. Except I flipped it and Chris was actually the confused one.
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: I do not actually ship real people. They have their own relationships, and I’m happy for them.

Tom held the script in his hands, reading every line carefully. The Russo’s had given him an advanced copy of the Infinity War opener. Including the moment Loki died.

No one else knew. Just him. They had a few scenes left for Ragnarok, scenes that relied on this knowledge.

Tom could hear Chris humming through the wall. The Australian was probably reading his lines too, his actual lines that he knew existed.

The raven-haired actor smiled. There was something so mysterious about him. Wherever he went, Chris’ smile lit up the room. And Tom loved him for that.

There was a knock at the door. Setting down the new script, he opened up to find the blonde standing there.

“Ready?” Chris had already slipped into Thor’s accent. Tom nodded.

“Of course.”

It all began at a convention. Someone asked about a comment Chris had made. Supposedly, he’d seen Tom naked.

He laughed it off, hiding the butterflies in his chest. There was no way the blonde knew, right? No possible way.

That night, Tom had his first dream. They were never erotic in variety; quite the opposite, actually. It was that dream where he awoke right before the kiss.

Chris didn’t know, obviously. But they would probably film Loki’s death early on in Infinity War. Which meant he only had one chance.

Once they finished filming the “I’m here” scene, Tom was going to surprise his best friend.

The shoot seemed to drag on and on. But they eventually got the shots they needed, followed by the thumbs-up.

The wrap party would happen early next week. Tom couldn’t wait until then.

Thankfully, Chris lingered. Mostly it was to jokingly admire his reflection. He didn’t seem to notice Tom biting his lip.

Eventually, the crew dispersed. The Australian gestured to the door.

“Shall we?”

“Sure.” Tom let him go first. Just as Chris was about to open the door, he said, “Actually, hang on a second.”

“Yeah?” He turned around. Arching onto his tippy toes, Tom wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck and kissed him.

They stood there, frozen in that moment. Tom didn’t do anything drastic. He didn’t try shoving his tongue into Chris’ mouth, he didn’t put his hands where they didn’t belong. He kept it to a soft but romantic kiss.

Their eyelids fluttered open at the safe time. Tom suddenly found himself blushing beet red.

“Sorry.” He kept his arms around Chris’ neck. “I just kind of needed to do that.”

“No worries.” The blonde’s eyes sparkled. “To be honest, I’ve wanted to do the same thing.”

“Shut up.” But Tom kissed him again.


End file.
